Timeless Thread
by FanWoman21
Summary: Dracula has walked centuries mourning the loss of Mirena. When the vampire who created him arrives to collect a debt he learns of his loves reincarnation only with a different face and a darker past, one he understands. Will the bonds of time bring them together? Will their new love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Dracula has walked centuries mourning the loss of Mirena. When the vampire who created him arrives to collect a debt he learns of his loves reincarnation only with a different face and a darker past, one he understands. Will the bonds of time bring them together? Will their new love survive?

**Note**: I didn't quite like the way the had Mirena reborn with the same face it felt too vampire diaries to me, like a doppelgänger and I don't like that. In my story she will be reincarnated with a new face and past.

Mirena's new form (name to be revealed in this chapter) - Amanda Seyfried

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Dracula walked through the streets of the reformed and modernized Transylvania. He had welcomed death after saving his son only to live century after century alone knowing one day the man who created, the man he still did not have a name for would come calling. It was now 2014 and seeing the accomplishments of the human race still surprised them as did their wickedness. Dracula paused as he sensed a presence he had not felt in years, since the day he had gone to the cave to find a way to save his family.

"It has been a long time," he said voice still deep but his face appeared more human.

"Yes it has," Dracula said tense knowing he wanted something.

"Vlad wait I forgot you prefer Dracula now," he said with a smile and Dracula didn't like the glint in his eye but he had known that this day would come that the debt would be called on though he hoped it would never happen.

"I can take a guess to why you are here," Dracula said turning to face the market.

"There is no reason to be so glum. I told you told you that I would come, that there would a debt to pay but I am not unkind. I know that you lost your wife, Mirena. If you agree to help me with no fuss I will tell you all about her and her new form," the said surprising Vlad.

"What do you mean new form?" Dracula asked coldly not wanting to be played once again.

"When a soul is reincarnated it does not always come back with the same face as before," he revealed, "Now the question is do we have a deal."

"I will pay my debt," Dracula said knowing that no matter what he tried this man, this monster was older and more powerful than him.

"There are more powers at play than just us vampires. Let's just say that a certain power saw the tragic story of you and your love, Mirena, so when she died a second chance was given, her soul reincarnated but with a different face and as you can guess a different past," he chuckled.

"What do I need to do?" Dracula asked willing to do anything to learn more, he had a debt to pay after all.

"Don't worry Vlad you will pay your debt but I can see that you are intrigued though you are trying not to be. Your wife's new name is Mina. The name has so many different meanings that it is intriguing. Protector, love, azure and it makes me wonder just what type of woman this girl is. I suggest treading lightly Vlad for she does not have all her old memories or even realize that their memories. For the matter of the debt just know that sometime in the next few weeks I will call upon you and I suggest you answer," the vampire said coldly his tone a reminder to Vlad that despite having hope of being reunited with his love he had a debt to pay and he would pay it alright if it meant seeing Mirena.

~Timeless Thread~

Mina walked through the market smiling when she saw a booth for books. She had grown up in America but there wasn't anything keeping her there so when she had the opportunity to work at the university permanently in the hospital attached there she had taken it without question. Growing up she had always been drawn to Romania, to Transylvania and stories about Dracula. She didn't understand it really but everything she read there was always something in her mind telling her that it was a lie or that it hadn't happened that way. Mina fell in love with the area as soon as she arrived and was even applying for citizenship not having anything that made her want to go back to America. She saw a book on the history of Romania and decided to grab it knowing that it would be a good idea to get to know the history if she was going to stay.

"History?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've always been an interesting one," Mina responded paying for it.

The woman laughed kindly and Mina smiled at her turning to continue on her way bumping into a solid frame. The man grabbed her arms gently before she could fall down, though her book still dropped and she looked up to meet blue eyes and long dark locks. There was something about him that made Mina feel like she knew him but that just didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry milady," he said his voice accented.

"Milady?" Mina said with a smile, "This isn't the fourteenth century you can call me by my name."

"And what is the name of a beautiful woman like yourself?" he asked smiling at her.

"Mina Harper," she said taking the book from him and holding her hand out.

"Vlad," he whispered taking her hand in his and leaning down to kiss it.

Vlad could not believe that the woman he bumped into was the reincarnation of his wife. She looked completely different from all those centuries ago but still Vlad needed her and he wanted to know her. He was not naive enough to assume that once she remembered she would be exactly the same as all those years ago but Vlad also found himself wanting to know the new form because despite the different face she was still his soul mate and his wife.

Mina almost blushed at that move because it was something straight out of the movies and never happened or so she thought. There was a voice in her head, a voice that was apart of her that kept telling her that this man was her soul mate and he was kind despite what he was. Mina didn't really understand that but she felt connected to him and had a feeling he was going to change her whole life completely


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Vlad, Dracula to others, stood in the apartment waiting for the one that turned him to explain. He wasn't really surprised at the fact that the older vampire had a place of his own considering that he did as well. Vlad had patience, he had to growing up with the Turks and a prince as well as a vampire, but right now his creator was trying his patience by stalling.

"Speak," Vlad ordered not liking the smirk that was sent his way.

"My name is old, so much so that nobody can pronounce it. I now go by Gabriel, though not as evil sounding as I would like but it works," He said with a smirk.

"I'm not here to become friends, I'm here to pay my debt," Vlad stated coldly getting angry and when he got angry bad things happened.

"You see Vlad there is more to this world than us vampires that roam thirsting for blood. Don't tell me you thought that vampires were the only dark creature out there?" he asked and the truth was that Vlad did not think that, he had seen enough while human to believe but never had he run into any of them in his years alive mostly because he kept to himself.

"A pack of werewolves are causing me some problems," Gabriel continued huffing like they were nuisances, "and those pesky witches and gypsies will not help me take care of it. This is where you come in dear Vlad. I need you to make sure that those witches are not a problem anymore and then you're free and I will never bother you again."

"I will do it but my debt is paid afterwards," Vlad said making it clear that was the only reason he was doing this.

Vlad deemed the meeting over when Gabriel nodded his head and so he took his leave. He walked back to his apartment and instead of sleeping he stared out into the night thinking of nothing but his love and her new form, Mina. She was still beautiful but he knew that he would have a hard time adjusting to the new face and name, he would do it though as long as he didn't have to ever let her go again.

~Timeless Thread~

Mina rolled her eyes as her friend, Esmeralda, tried to pry information out of her about the man she met. The two of them were not only friends but roommates as well though the darker skinned woman's weird habits always seemed to mystify her but she loved the girl nonetheless.

"I told you Es I don't know anything else expect that he was kind and I wanted to be with him forever," Mina said sitting down at the table with a sigh still trying to figure out what it was about Vlad that she felt connected to. It was like there was a voice in her head, her voice, telling her that he was the one and she loved him.

"So love at first sight," Esmeralda said intrigued.

"It was a little weird actually. I looked at him and it was like there was this voice telling me that I loved him and he loved me. I also felt like I had known him from somewhere but I don't know," Mina explained.

Esmeralda watched as her dear friend, her sister, ate her food not knowing what was really going on. Unbeknownst to her friend, Esmeralda was a gypsy witch that knew all the stories about the vampire Dracula though unlike his creator, Gabriel, the prince was at least a man of worth. The witch was estranged from her family because they had taken the stand to do whatever they had to so that Dracula was harmed and forever removed from the earth not realizing the powers they were messing with. Esmeralda could see everything and she saw that the world needed Dracula, that fate had given him a gift and her friend was connected to it all.

"So you are going to see him again?" she asked the blonde.

"Hopefully though I don't even have his number," Mina answered eyes narrowed in suspicion at the fact her friend was pushing.

"I only ask because I care Mina. You are my sister," Es told her holding her hands up in surrender.

"Well if he ever comes by our place or I even see him again you can meet him," Mina said with a laugh.

Esmeralda knew who the man was he was a vampire, he was a prince, and most of all he was Mina or Mirena's soul mate. Fate had given them a second chance and she would be damned if anyone ruined her friend, her sister's chance at happiness and finding the one. Esmeralda just hoped that Mina reacted well to the truth when the time came because otherwise she didn't know what would happen.

~Timeless Thread~

The beast and the witch sat in the study trying to formulate a plan. The beast's human form was quite attractive once you got down to it but the witch had to help him just like her ancestors had centuries ago after the battle, well more like the slaughter. His dark eyes were calculating and she knew he was too enthralled with revenge to see things clearly but she had an obligation, something her daughter didn't seem to understand.

"Is Esmeralda still siding with that human woman?" he asked taking a drink curious.

"That human woman is the reincarnation of Mirena, Dracula's love, you would do well to remember that," the witch hissed hating when he forgot important things.

"Yes you have told me multiple times Trinity," he said grabbing her hand and gripping it hard, "I know that she is Vlad the Impaler's reincarnated love just like I know that fate gave them a second chance. I also know that this is perfect because once he sees her, knows about her, Vlad will do anything to protect her. It's what happened last time when I ordered him to hand over his child only he refused and instead he fought."

"Yes Mehmed and it's thanks to my ancestor, a powerful witch, that you are even alive right now," Trinity told him pulling her wrist away and rubbing away the pain.

"Your ancestor turned me into a beast that had to turn every full moon if I was to stay immortal. I do not know how you can think that it was a gift," Mehmed growled angry.

Mehmed ignored the woman knowing she feared him. He had died that day all those centuries ago and that wretched woman had made him a beast but it worked to his advantage. He could finally have his revenge on Vlad and he had an army of wolves to use as well as a coven of witches. Vlad the Impaler better watch out because his old friend was coming and this time he was stronger and more deadly than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe! Don't you guys just love that twist.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Mina was surprised to see Vlad in the hospital wondering what he was doing here. She looked into his blue eyes wanting to get lost. It felt like she had known him her whole life, loved him her whole life and that fact scared her very much. She could sense this darkness around him but he didn't feel like a danger to her and she found herself wanting to get lost in his arms. She smiled at him as she found herself pulled away from her musings.

"I am deeply sorry for intruding but I did not get your number and knew you worked at the hospital," Vlad spoke softly never wanting to let her out of his sight.

"So is there a reason you visited?" Mina asked curious.

"I wanted to ask you out to dinner," Vlad said taking notice that she was indeed different than her last incarnation but it did not deter him it instead made him even more determined to have her, she was his mate.

"I would love too," Mina told him a bright smile on her face as she wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "This is my number so you can call."

Mina left him standing there without another word a small smile on her face. She breathed in deeply wanting to remember his scent because it did things to her. There was still the problem of the darkness surrounding him but just because someone was dark did not mean they were evil. She had met evil men and Vlad did not have that sense about him. He was dangerous but evil he was not and Mina felt this voice in her head yell out for her to remember but it didn't make sense because she had her memories so what was she forgetting that was so important? Little did she know just what it was.

~Timeless Thread~

Esmeralda groaned at the headache she had from the screams of fate. She was more gifted than anybody in her family in that fate choose her to act as their overseer, their secretary so to speak. Fate wanted Vlad and Mina/Mirena together no matter what but now they were screaming about the actions of her family and their choice to side with Mehmed. She saw Mina's concerned expression as the woman looked ready to go to bed.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked her friend in concern.

"It's nothing, just my family," Esmeralda said and though it was not the whole truth it was still partially true.

"Well good luck with that," Mina said in a laugh trying to cheer her dear friend up and it seemed to work when the woman smiled kindly at her.

Esmeralda waited until she was sure that the blonde woman was asleep and then she closed her eyes casting the spell and watching as it took root. Fate needed to give a push and the push that was needed was for Mina to start to remember. She would not remember everything all at once, it would be slow so as not to overwhelm her and then her past life and present would merge. It was this merge that would be an important factor because without it Mina could go insane. The gypsy witch knew that her friend was strong which was why she had no doubt that she would survive all that was coming.

~Timeless Thread~

Trinity growled in frustration as she realized that the fates had abandoned her. They were upset at her willingly alliance with Mehmed and their plan to take down Vlad. The fates didn't like when their plans were screwed up and they wanted the vampire and his mate together no matter what. She felt her daughter use a memory spell to unlock the past life of her friend and when Trinity had tried to stop it fate intervened. The fates had always liked her daughter more and considering her child held immense power it was no wonder. She could feel Mehmed's waiting presence behind her back and was afraid of what he would do.

"Can you do the spell to end the girl's life?" Mehmed asked.

"No I cannot the fates have intervened. The girl is protected by them and my daughter," Trinity answered honestly hearing his growl.

"Then I guess gypsy that it will be your daughter's life I will take," Mehmed yelled angry at his plans being messed up.

Trinity feared for her child's life and prayed to the fates that they would protect her. Mehmed was not like his vampire counterpart, Vlad, but he was still powerful in his own right because despite only turning to a wolf on a full moon, werewolves still had their strength the rest of the time. Their teeth were strong enough to break a vampire in half and she knew that Mehmed wanted Vlad dead for what he did all those centuries ago. Trinity was starting to hate what her ancestors had done by bringing him back but she did not have the power to stop him, only her daughter did and now it was up to the fates to see what would happen.

~Timeless Thread~

_Long blonde curls fall down her back as she glanced shyly at the man in front of her. She wanted to be angry that her father was forcing the marriage but her father as well as the man's forced the issue. Vlad Tepes III was known as Vlad the Impaler but Mirena had always been taught to never judge someone she did not know and to not embarrass her father. She looked up into his grey eyes and found herself wanting but she was afraid because of the stories she had heard._

"_Milady," he greeted his voice soft and smooth soothing her nerves._

"_Your highness," she said bowing when she saw her father tilt his head._

"_I will leave the two of you alone for a short while," her father said giving her a stern look._

_She was surprised when his hand gently took hers and found it soothing like a balm to a wound. Mirena found herself once again getting lost in his grey eyes and wondering just how much of the stories about Vlad the Impaler were true._

Mina calmly woke up and shook her head at how real the dream felt. Never before had she had dreams like this and this one made her feel safe and loved. She had learned about Vlad the Impaler in school so it didn't make sense for her to be dreaming about him like he was an old love or a lost friend. Little did she know that he meant more to her than she realized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Mina rubbed her head as she tried to make sense of the dreams she was having. They had grown more intense after she had met Vlad and it confused her. It felt like her best friend knew something but was refusing to say and that made her more suspicious. She walked inside the apartment wanting to get ready for her date with Vlad only to see something very shocking. Esmeralda was on the ground bleeding, trying to get up, and there were wolves trying to attack her. The weirdest thing of all was that her best friend was doing something to keep them back only she was getting weaker. Seeing her friend fall to the ground hurt made Mina move into action as she picked up the bat standing by the door and ran forward swinging it at them.

"Mina," Esmeralda whispered trying to move.

"You and I are going to have a very serious discussion at a later time," Mina said knowing that something dark was going on but she couldn't think about that right now because the wolf she had hit was starting to stand up again.

"I promise I will talk," her friend said as the blonde helped her stand up, putting the injured woman's arm over her shoulder.

"Think you can use your magic to stop them long enough for us to have a head start out of here?" Mina asked figuring that whatever her friend had done earlier was indeed magic though she didn't know why the hell she wasn't freaking out more over this like a normal person would but then again she had always been one to accept the unusual.

"Five minutes is all I can," Esmeralda admitted holding her side.

Mina nodded her head giving the signal to work her magic and while she was shocked that they dropped to the ground she didn't have time to dwell on it because they needed to get out of there before the wolves came after them again. When Mina had first moved into her apartment with her friend she hadn't minded that there was no elevator considering they lived on the third floor but now she was a little annoyed. Luckily they made it down with time to spare but that was mostly because Mina was dragging her friend. She pushed her friend inside the passenger seat of her car and ran to the driver's side hurrying to start the car. Mina slammed down on the gas not caring about the speed laws that she broke and as soon as they were far enough away she slowed down to the speed limit and tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Mina demanded to know coming to a stop at a red light.

"We need to get to a safe place and then I promise I will tell you Mina," the gypsy promised her friend.

"Fine I need to take a look at your wound anyway," the blonde agreed.

Mina was concerned for her friend despite the fact that she was injured and bleeding out in her car. She followed the directions that the dark haired woman gave her and narrowed her eyes as they headed past the city to what looked like farmland and woods. She sighed as she realized that whatever was happening somehow involved her and that it was going to change her life forever.

~Timeless Thread~

Vlad had been coming to pick up his beloved when he had smelled the blood and the scent of wolves. He did not know how these creatures were made but he had a feeling it was similar to how vampires came to be. He stood in the destroyed apartment and saw that the wolves were long gone and there was blood. He did not know who it belonged to but it smelled like whoever was injured was a witch. He felt the presence of his maker and turned to face the man who looked intrigued which was not something he had expected.

"It seems the wolves have made a bold move and they have upset fate," Gabriel said speaking.

"Speak plainly," Vlad ordered his gaze like steel.

"Fate allowed your wife to be reborn because she was not supposed to die and they felt that her death was unjust. She is under their protection and attacking her has angered fate though I do not think she was the target," the older vampire said narrowing his eyes.

"The blood smells like a gypsy," Vlad observed wanting to see Gabriel's reaction.

"I know exactly who was attacked," Gabriel told the prince, "The current incarnation of your wife has become friends with a gypsy. The gypsy in question refused to mess with fate and join her family and the wolves. As such she was shunned by them but she is very powerful indeed. I remember coming to her and instead of taking my offer she informed me that her gifts were to be used to protect her charge. I have a feeling I may know where the gypsy and your wife have gone."

Vlad knew that there was more going on than what he was saying but he didn't have time to think about it because he had to find Mina and make sure that she was okay. If the wolves were bold enough to attack a powerful gypsy who was to say that they wouldn't also attack his wife despite her being protected by fate. He had no idea why his maker was talking like fate was an actual person but he would find out soon enough and he had a feeling things were drastically changing.

~Timeless Thread~

"Stupid wolves," the woman yelled her eyes flashing purple.

"Now sister calm down. The wolves can not mess with the power of dear Esmeralda," a man said stepping up and putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Oh shut up Destiny," the woman huffed her arms crossed.

"Sister the wolves will now know they have messed up and this means that we can interfere now," the man said with a smirk.

The woman, Fate, turned to face her brother with a smirk on her face as realization crossed her face. Before when this all started they could not interfere because the wolves had listened and they had not attacked their children but now both of them had been attacked. Mehmed did not realize that it was not just Mina that was under their protection but Esmeralda as well, then again neither did the woman herself realize. Now brother and sister could interfere and make those wolves pay, at least the ones that had disobeyed their orders anyway. The wolves would learn not to anger fate or destiny just like the vampires had long ago.


End file.
